homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121415-Talking-Shit-Gonna-Get-Hit
gnarlyCatechism GC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:58 -- 11:58 GC: yknow 11:58 GC: i'm not gonna catch up at this rate 11:58 GC: i guess you and Arty both are gonna ignore me now 11:58 GC: i guess i deserve it 11:59 GC: i'm not exactly the charmer 11:59 GC: but then again 11:59 GC: neither are you 11:59 GC: let's just hope you dont get killed 11:59 GC: or i dont get killed 11:59 GC: or they dont get killed 11:59 GC: cause i mean me and you are alone right now 11:59 GC: you better off than me 12:00 GC: but yknow 12:00 GC: it wouldnt kill you 12:00 GC: to try and be chill some when we're not in death battle mode 12:00 GC: like i appreciate you saving me from that one attack and all 12:00 GC: but i mean you cant go pick a fight RIGHT after we got out of one 12:01 GC: like bruh 12:01 GC: wtf 12:01 GC: i dont know about you 12:01 GC: but personally 12:01 GC: i would never leave my team unattended 12:01 GC: especially if i was the driving force behind it 12:02 GC: i mean like 12:03 GC: if you dont care 12:03 GC: ok 12:03 GC: kinda dick move 12:03 GC: but i know you do 12:03 GC: at least somewhat 12:03 GC: and im not your friend, arty's not your friend 12:03 GC: kyle isnt your friend 12:03 GC: all your friends are elsewhere 12:04 GC: and well 12:04 GC: tough nuts kiddo 12:04 GC: youre stuck with us for now 12:04 GC: and no way in hell 12:04 GC: youre gonna get anywhere alone 12:04 GC: you cant ignore your problems 12:04 GC: cause that's when that fucking dick camper faggot just snipes you across the map 12:04 GC: i mean 12:04 GC: well, shit gets worse 12:05 GC: i told Kyle i would be okay 12:05 GC: but, between you and me, im not 12:05 GC: i feel pretty terribad right now 12:05 GC: i cant even see them anymore, when i look back where i came 12:05 GC: this is a damn long tunnel 12:06 GC: are you even out yet? 12:06 GC: i could totally use some water 12:06 GC: or better 12:06 GC: some Dew 12:06 GC: mmmmm Mountain Dew 12:06 GC: good shit 12:06 GC: tbh tho 12:06 GC: im doing better than Arty 12:06 GC: poor guy 12:07 GC: just had everything start going right for him 12:07 GC: then lost his eye 12:07 GC: sorta 12:07 GC: are you upset about that green chick? 12:07 GC: i dont even know her name 12:07 GC: i heard something or another about Jack 12:07 GC: is that like a trigger word for you or something? 12:07 GC: TRIGGER? 12:07 GC: hehhee 12:08 GC: Look, if it makes you feel any better 12:08 GC: and please prove me wrong because i honestly think it wont 12:08 GC: I think youre a diamond in the rough 12:08 GC: that's all 12:09 GC: knock knock 12:10 GC: "who's there adam" 12:10 GC: why it's me 12:10 GC: asking for something to drink 12:10 GC: because im hella thirsty 12:10 GC: in the literal sense 12:10 GC: not in the 12:10 GC: >tfw no gf 12:10 GC: way 12:11 GC: come onnnnn 12:12 GC: just tell me 12:12 GC: what's up 12:12 GC: i like 12:12 GC: know nothing 12:12 GC: plz 12:12 GC: plz plz plz plz plz plz 12:12 GC: plzzzzzzz 12:12 GC: .... 12:13 GC: i feel as if 12:13 GC: you probably are reading these but dont want to respond 12:13 GC: question mark? 12:13 GC: but ok 12:13 GC: let me wrack my brain here for a second 12:13 GC: okay hm. 12:14 GC: whatever magical girl umbrella chick said 12:14 GC: she probably got fed some lies 12:14 GC: i mean i know i heard you guys use "Jack" in the convo 12:14 GC: so i mean i would disregard it 12:15 GC: yknow 12:15 GC: what's stopping you 12:15 GC: from just not caring 12:15 GC: huh? 12:15 GC: are you too proud? 12:15 GC: too scared? 12:16 GC: big chicken? 12:16 GC: heh, jk 12:16 GC: no but 12:16 GC: like, dont get torn up over the past 12:16 GC: cause like there is always the present 12:16 GC: and more importantly the future 12:16 GC: to do better 12:16 GC: i need to sit down before i trip over something and die 12:17 GC: im not a big dumb idiot i swear 12:17 GC: just, figure something out 12:17 GC: because we cant have this stupid drama bullshit everyday -- gnarlyCatechism GC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:17 -- Category:Adam Category:Lorrea